(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rust and corrosion preventive compound and to its use in an additive agent for rust prevention and corrosion prevention, a base material for rust and corrosion preventive antifreezing fluids, a rust and corrosion preventive synthetic lubricant, and a rust and corrosion preventive hydrous liquid.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel synthetic lubricant which consists essentially of a specific morpholine compound having rust and corrosion preventing properties, having excellent abrasion resistance and anti-seizure property, and further having a high viscosity index and a good low temperature fluidity; to a novel additive agent for rust and corrosion prevention consisting essentially of the morpholine compound; and to a hydrous fluid comprising the morpholine compound and water, which has and maintains excellent rust and corrosion preventing properties and can be suitably used as, for example, hydraulic fluids and antifreezing fluids.
(b) Description of the Related Art
While there is various kinds of known lubricants, there are still the demands for lubricants which have excellent abrasion resistance and anti-seizure property, have a high viscosity index and low pour point and, further, excel in rust and corrosion preventing property.
On the other hand, the conventional antifreezing fluids and water-glycol type hydraulic fluids are hydrous fluids comprising an alkylene glycol, such as ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, and dipropylene glycol, and water. Since these hydrous fluids cause troubles of corrosion and rusting when used alone, corrosion preventives and rust preventives are added to them in practical use.
However, beside the lack of enough rust preventing and corrosion preventing properties, the conventional corrosion preventives and rust preventives cannot maintain the original rust preventing and corrosion preventing properties because of their fugacity and tendency to decompose during use, causing troubles, for example, leak-out from pipes due to corrosion and loadings of filters with corroded products.
There have also been a demand for additive agents for various kinds of lubricants and various kinds of hydrous fluids, which can improve the properties of the lubricants and hydrous fluids including rust preventing and corrosion preventing properties.